A wide variety of goods have been utilized to protect the cleanliness of articles of clothing, to absorb perspiration, and particularly to prevent perspiration from running into the eyes of an individual. Bandanas, sweatbands, stain shields, shoe odor neutralizers, and hand towels all currently exist for this purpose. While these devices fulfill their respective particularized objectives, none of these articles provide the versatility, convenience, and multi-use functionality. For example, some of the afore-mentioned commodities, such as a towel, are not passive and require the active use of one's hands to wipe off perspiration. Many of the other articles can only be utilized in particular locations. For example, a head sweatband is generally only conveniently worn on the head and may interfere with wearing a cap or other head covering. Stain shields work well under the arm pits, but typically are too large and unsightly to be used for absorbing perspiration on the forehead. Therefore, a disposable, low cost apparatus for clothing protection and absorbing perspiration is needed that may be used effectively in a variety of applications.